


Christmas Unlike Any Other

by AuroraBurrows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Blanket Forts, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holiday, Surpises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/pseuds/AuroraBurrows
Summary: When you get to spend the holidays with the people you love. What more could you ask for?Being Roommates was the best thing that happened to both Kennedy and Alizabeth were living away from there home. They had gone away to college and had been best friends since high school where both of them were the odd balls out and made each other friends quickly to support each other though the hard times. Knowing they couldn’t live without each other in there lives both got accepted into same college and just knew that’s were they were going to go.





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_Miller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/gifts).



It was the girls first year living alone, celebrating the holidays unable to fly home due to a huge snow storm. The girls called up there guys and decided to introduce them into the crazy Christmas traditions. 

Ryan and Tyler also attended the college which is where the all met. 

“So you told us to bring take out. So he got Chinese and I also got Chinese?” Ryan said out loud as Alizabeth answered the door 

“It’s cool we wanted Chinese, you know us so well” Alizabeth moved so the boys could walk in 

“So what is this tradition thing?” Tyler wondered as he set the take out down on the table then walked over and kissed Kennedy softly 

“Easy” Kennedy smiled and patted the seat next to herself on the large sectional couch “we get Chinese with our families. We make a fort out of blankets and st back Christmas Eve and watch our favorite Christmas movies” she smiled and laid her head on Tyler’s shoulder after he sat down 

“Mine is A year without Santa Claus” Alizabeth smiles “and Kennedy enjoys Jim Carey’s take on how the grinch stole Christmas.” Laughing slightly as she responded putting the Chinese on the coffee table 

“Hey just cause I hate people doesn’t make me the grinch. Okay valid maybe it does” Kennedy responded and stuck out her tongue 

“The rest of the night usually ends in a sleep over on the living room floor being woke up to the smell of our moms cooking and us helping well more stealing food as it’s being made. But Kennedy gets the joy this year of the turkey” Alizabeth smirked “hopefully she doesn’t ruin it.” 

 

“And that is why my mom is always on speed dial” Kennedy said proudly as she grabbed the fried rice and the chopped sticks “wait Beth we gotta add the boys favorite movies to our traditions” she said and looked at Tyler then Ryan “So come in what are they?” Kennedy wondered 

“I would say mine would have to be the original frosty the snowman” Ryan smiled as he was eating himself 

“And mine is the elf. Or home alone. It’s a tie” Tyler responded 

“Got it” Kennedy stated as she putt all the names of the movies into the random generator “looks like our first movie is frosty the creepy snowman” Kennedy pulled out he MacBook and streamed it to the tv. 

Alizabeth laughed at Kennedy comment “she thinks he is creepy always have.. i mean snow man that stalks people.. i would have to agree” 

Ryan shook his head “oh come on babe who wouldn’t want some magic” 

About half way though the movie Ryan looked at the group “Kennedy can you pause it?” He wondered out loud “also what about this Fort situation. like this is fun and all but being a kid again that fort sounded awesome” Alizabeth couldn’t help but laugh “okay lets do this. Kennedy get blankets. The boys are taller they can set it up.. to make sure they include the tv, and we will clean up the Chinese and grab some popcorn and hot chocolate!” She Smiled as she got up from under her blanket “okay team go!” Kennedy jumped up and ran over to the closet and grabbed out every blanket that she could find and tossed it at the boys as she quickly ran over and grabbed some of the chinese putting it in the fridge where she could 

Ryan and Tyler Created this awesome Fort, with the couch cushions on the floor creating a bed and using anything they could to support it. After it was built they got comfortable underneath the roof and waited for the girls to come back. Kennedy walked back into the living room “holy shit, you guys work fast and this thing is awesome” she said as she crawled in with the fort and looked around “we should keep these guys around Beth” she Yelled to the kitchen and laid down on the nice little bed area they created 

Beth walked out to the living room “oh my god i agree, they need to teach our moms how to do this” she state and crawled in and handed out the hot chocolate before it got spilt everywhere. Kennedy restarted the movie after everyone got comfortable. They finished watching Frosty the snow man. She looked at her list and then turned on Alizabeths favorite movie. Kennedy didn’t bother telling anyone what the movie was. As soon as Alizabeth recognized it she got all excited “YES!” and got all giddy. Paid deep attention to the movie.. 

They finished off the list with Kennedy’s Favorite Followed by Tylers favorite. In the middle of the movie Kennedy fell asleep during elf. After the end of elf it wasn’t long be fore Alizabeth Fell asleep herself. Both of the girls cuddled up half asleep on there boyfriends. They both slowly got out from under neath them, to enact the plan they had set in place.


	2. Christmas Morning

Ryan and Tyler had known each other for a while. The moment that the girls flight got canceled they knew this was the first Christmas they were going to spend away from home. The boys wanted to make it special for the two of them. So they made a plan as soon as they invited them to hang out Christmas Eve. 

The girls hadn’t decorated because they didn’t plan on being home. The boys got a tree and some lights and decorated the entire apartment without waking them up. They even put some gifts under the tree. Set out some cookies and milk and made it look like Santa had really dropped by. 

 

Afterward the boys crawled back under the blanket fort and laid back down next to them and bot comfortable and fell back asleep.

The next morning Kennedy’s Alarm went off about 8:30 am and she frowned and dug her face into Tylers chest slightly as she started to stir reaching for her phone “shut up” she said to her phone with her face in his chest as she pulled herself up and shut it off. She wondered herself out to the kitchen and called her mom who didn’t answer. Half asleep she went with her gut. Turned on the stove. Got the turkey ready and stuffed it in the oven. She turned around and saw a tree with the gifts and everything sitting out and was like “what the hell” she quickly went over to the fort and shook awake Alizabeth to get up without waking up ryan. 

Tyler had already re shifted to her not being next to him. 

 

Alizabeth got up “who the hell threw up Santa in our house” she asked as she looked around “Seriously, this must have taken a lot of work how come it didn’t wake us up?” she wondered as she looked at the gifts under the tree

Kennedy shrugged “it must have been the boys trying to surprise us.. which damn how are we going to pay them back for this.. i mean the good way.. not pranks.. though we should prank them..” Kennedy smirked.. “lets wake them up.. grab the pots and pans”

Alizabeth smirked and grabbed the pots and pans and started to bang them as Kennedy went and knocked down the blanket fort on top of them “GET UP ITS CHRISTMAS!!” They both yelled together.

Under the blankets that had just fallen on them, Tyler shot straight up. As he stood up the blankets fell off him “what the hell!” He said “could have woken me up nicely with i don’t know a nice sweet innocent kiss” Tyler said as he rubbed his eyes and ran his hand though his hair 

Kennedy smirked “well love you should know i don’t roll that way..” she said as she walked around Ryan and walked over and pecked his lips 

Ryan sat up and looked around and over at Alizabeth “you can stop now i think we are awake” 

Alizabeth put the pots down and laughed “did you both throw up Christmas all over our apartment?” 

They both gave them a look as Tyler shook his head “no Did you miss the part about Christmas Eve growing up where santa did this?” 

Ryan nodded “what he said” as he stood up and gave a pulled on a shirt before he gave a good morning kiss to Alizabeth

“well if Santa did throw up all over our apartment lets see what he got us then huh?” Kennedy said as she rolled her eyes and walked over to the small Christmas tree that was seated on the table. She walked over picked up the first gift she saw and started shaking it. 

“DON”T!” Tyler said quickly cause it was breakable “right Santa, mhm” Alizabeth smirked “we appreciate the thought you guys. Seriously, i know im speaking for the both of us but this is a lot.” 

“just open the gifts and stop being sentimental.” Ryan said knowing her well that it wasn’t one of her favorite things.

The four sat down and the two girls opened there gifts that were waiting for them. Kennedy got a really beautiful infinity Necklace with her birthstone in the middle, as well as some other random bath bombs and fuzzy socks that Tyler knew she would enjoy when she slide across the floor. She put those on right away. She also received a Candle that smelled just like her home state. 

Alizabeth got a few things in relation to her love for superheroes, a ring that had a double heart, and her mom’s and herself birthstone, with her brothers. Something that she could wear every day if she wanted to. He even got her a few other random small things. like a charm of there home state that she always had it with her 

Kennedy looked at tyler with tears in her eyes “You are way to much.. but don’t think i didn’t get you anything” she said simply as she got up and slide across the floor and ran into her bedroom and grabbed a few things from her closet that were already wrapped and ran back sliding across the tile almost falling on her face in Classic Kennedy Fashion

 

Kennedy got Tyler, this really cool coffee mug she found as she knew he had early class he hated going to. She also got him the one thing she knew he was eyeing for awhile which was one of the newer drones 

“you did not” Tyler said as he leaned across the drone and planted one of her lips 

Alizabeth smiled as she got up and walked away and came back “same i got you something” She had gotten Ryan some hiking equipment as it was one of his favorite ways to work out, a new wallet since his was falling apart. She also got an autograph from one of his favorite actors that she could find on eBay

“than you beautiful i love it so much” Ryan smiled and put his hand on her face and kissed her softly 

Tyler wrapped his arm around Kennedy and pulled her close to him and kissed her head 

“We know its not home” Tyler said out loud to them

“but we hope you can create a home with us” Ryan finished for him


	3. Christmas Dinner

Later that day the two were hard at work making the food that they were going to take the time and eat and most likely eat for the few days after that. Kennedy had misclaucalted the amount of time the turkey needed to be in the oven. 

About 1pm that afternoon the smoke alarm went off. She quickly got up “NO no no no no” she said as she ran over to the oven and pulled the door open as a puff of smoke appeared she turned off the oven and grabbed hot pads taking the turkey out.

“oh my god” Tyler said as he quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it in the oven to stop the smoke and what possibly could be a fire.

Alizabeth looked at the situation unfolding infant of them “oh my god Kennedy what happened?” you checked 20 mins ago and said it was fine” 

 

“i guess it wasn’t. I just ruined this entire holiday” Kennedy said as she threw down her oven its and ran back into her room.

The only thing she wanted was to make the first holiday they had alone a good one and up until that point she ruined it. she sat in front of the door as some tears rolled down her face. About 20 mins later she heard a knock at the door. She didn’t bother getting up to see who it was. She got up and moved to lay in her bed. Kennedy knew she wasn’t much of the cooking type no matter how much her mother showed her. 

A few moments later there was a knock on the door “babe can you please come out here” It was Tyler “someone is here to see you”

Kennedy wiped off her face and headed out to the living room. 

Alizabeths was already embracing her mother and introducing her to ryan.. 

“im Ryan Kelley” He said simply and held his hand out

“we don’t hand shake we hug here” Alizabeths mother said hugging the man in front of her.

Alizabeths mom braced her child in a tight hug and whispered in her ear “his nose will do. i approve” 

Ryan heard what she said and gave them a weird look “uh okay.” 

Kennedy walked out to the living room and saw her mom standing there. She went right for the hug “mom” she said wapping her arms tightly around her 

Kennedys mom smiled “do you really think id miss spending Christmas with you and meeting this new boy ive heard so much about”

“Mom this is Tyler” Kennedy smiled as Tyler walked up behind her 

“Tyler Hoechlin, its a pleasure to meet you” He held out his hand as Kennedys mom pulled him into a hug “we hug we hug” she said back to the man.

The two moms traded places and things happened again. 

Alizebeths mom smiled “he has a great nose too.. but those eyebrows.. we gotta work on those” she smiled

“okay who’s hungry?” Kennedys mom asked looking at the group “knowing my daughter.. i brought a back up ham” She smiled and kissed her daughters head and then walked and uncovered it. “its gotta be heated up but then its ready” 

“our moms know us so well.. and knew you would start something on fire” Alizabeth teased Kennedy 

 

“Lets do this thing, boys you take that tree off the table, Girls you know how to set it.. Up to three four.. we got some time to make up” Alizabeths mom directed. 

The two moms got the rest of the food made and on the table. 

 

The group of six, Sat down enjoyed there meal, laughed and had a holiday that was one in the books. They spend the holiday with the family they loved, Family they always had and new family that they hoped would remain family for a long time to come.


End file.
